1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to display items, and more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a display item onto a cap or apparel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In addition to their functional attributes, caps have generally been used as a source of ornamental or informational display. Items such as team logos, company insignias, messages, or miscellaneous advertising information are often seen on caps. Typically, such information is placed onto the crown portion of the cap, either during or after manufacturing the cap, by various methods such as embroidering, stitching, imprinting, glueing, screen printing, or the like. Similarly, such ornamentation is often placed on the fabric of apparel items such as jackets and shirts. Once placed onto the crown portion or fabric of the apparel, these logos, insignias, messages, or advertisements essentially become a permanent part of the cap or apparel, and its removal and/or replacement is virtually impossible, if not extremely time consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for the ornamental or informational display on caps and apparel that include means for easily and readily inserting and/or removing an interchangeable display item as desired, without the aforementioned difficulties. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies described in the background art.